I will find you
by ulquiorrasgirltakashi
Summary: Vanellope just became president after a day when a new memory came to her, Her best friend had been missing since Turbo arrived. Where was she? She had to find her. But there's a problem, She has three days before The locked up racer starves to death and dies from lack of sweets. Can Vanellope, Gloyd, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun save her before she dies? Gloyd x OC Rancis x Vanellope
1. Memories

The president Von Schweets was only a day through being president when a new memory came to her mind. How could she of forgotten that one person? She hasn't seen her since turbo took over, Even if her memory was erased she still couldn't remember seeing her even when she was outcasted. The last time she saw her was when...She left after her win on the last race of the day in the arcade. Vanellope rushed to Sourbill, She had to know what became of her, what had became of her best missing friend. What happened to BerriKelli StrawBerri?

"Sourbill! I need to talk to you!" Vanellope demanded, her serious face on. The sour gumdrop looked at her with his flat face.

"Yes President?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Vanellope took a deep breath and asked her question.

"Where is BerriKelli?" Sourbill shook his head.

"Turbo locked her up in a location only he knew of. He's been feeding her every day but only candy scraps...You have to find her before she starves to dead President...Three days is how long she can go without a sweet"

Vanellope growled with anger. "How dare you keep this from me!" She was angry at him and Turbo.

"I'm sorry, She came into my mind just now" He told her.

"Why did he lock her up?!" She demanded once more, needing all her information.

"He feared you two would still be friends even after locked memories. He needed you, the Glitch, Alone. To have no faith." He told her. She shook her head. She had to find her and find her fast. Ralph...He could help her. He had to. She remembered her friend, She could handle speeds the rest of them steered out of control of, She was always hyped up, Always happy, Her personality was loud and proud...She only hoped her friend still had her spirit. She heard footsteps and there were Taffyta, Rancis, Gloyd, and Candlehead.

"What is it?" she asked. Gloyd stepped forward.

"BerriKelli, where is she?" He asked with worry in his eyes, worry reflected in all their eyes.

"I don't know, Turbo had her locked somewhere, we have three days to find her...i just found out...I'm going to find Ralph for help" She told them.

Gloyd growled with hatred. "Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, get EVERYONE searching! citizens, racers, Everyone!" He demanded. Vanellope blinked, since when did he bark orders. Then she thought of it.

Ofcourse...

Gloyd always liked BerriKelli...And he would do anything for her.


	2. Help is here

((Thanks reviewers! Sorry for the long update! Busy busy busy!

I don't own WIR but I own BerriKelliStrawberri))

Vanellope was running through GCS, She had to get to the Fix it Felix Jr train on time. She glitched aboard just in time before it took off. As she got off the train and looked up at the huge apartment to first make sure that he wasn't up in the windows, which he wasn't; which meant he was at his home, she ran to the other side of the game and ran inside without knocking.

"Ralph I need your help!" She exclaimed. Out of breath, the worry was plain on her face, fear in her eyes and just anxious. He raised an eyebrow at her and knelt down to the nine-year old's height.

"What is it Kid?" He asked, hands on her shoulders to get her to stop shaking.

"A new memory! My best friend is gone! Turbo has locked her up! I only have three days before she dies and her code is deleted forever!" She sobbed. Ralph put her on his shoulder.

"Let's go get Felix and Calhoun, they will help us" He said to her. She only nodded in reply as he got back on the train; they then boarded the next one to Call of Duty, The name still made Vanellope giggle a bit, but not this time. Felix was obviously with his wife at the moment and when he saw the two he alerted his wife, his dynamite gal. The married couple looked over at them.

"What is it?" Calhoun asked when she saw the looks on their faces. Felix took her hand , reflecting her worry. Sadly Vanellope repeated her story a second time. Calhoun got her gun and Felix got his hammer. "Let's go then, that little girl doesn't have much time" Felix agreed with her.

"Vanellope, your friend is located in Sugar Rush right?" He asked her. The little girl only nodded.

"I was going to go and look up her code when I got back…that way I can see her status and may see her location" She said. She doubted the location part but she had to try.

"What about when the arcade opens?" Ralph asked with a tight expression.

Calhoun shook her head. "Then we will have to stop looking and get to our positions" She replied.

The other three only reluctantly, Vanellope wanted to spend all her time but her game and the other games couldn't be afforded to be shut down, they already dealt with a situation like that. With that, the four boarded the next train to Sugar Rush. Vanellope rushed to her castle and did the special code to get into the code space. She of course tied a line and went and found BerriKelli's code.

"Berri…" She whispered as she clicked on it. Her character picture came up, showing her the missing code's current condition. Vanellope covered her mouth in shock. She was covered in rags, her hair of blonde and pink was all messy and dirty. There was welts and bruising all over her body. She looked…broken. That was what Vanellope feared the most. Has her friend's fighting, passionate spirit been broken? She only saw fear in the girl's bright green eyes, There was no doubt. Turbo has broken her friend's spirit, she knew the girl probably wasn't the same, but none the less, she still had to save her. To mend the broken girl was friendship. She looked at her status.

**Cleaning: 1/ 10**

**Happiness: 0/10**

**Racer: 10/10 That made her smile**

**Food: 3/10 That was in red. For three days**

**Sugar: 3/10 Red again. Three…days…**

**Sweetness: 10/10 atleast she was still nice**

**Location: Cave.**

**Cave location: is near Nesquick sand pit. **

**Exact location: Unknown.**

Vanellope quickly jotted it all down and closed her stats. She took one more look at her friend before closing it down and leaving.

"I will find you"


	3. Determination

((THANKS EVERYBODY YOU ARE AMAZING!))

Disclaimer: Me no own WIR only BKS((BerriKelliStrawberry))

She's been down in the cave for 15 years. She only recently remembered all her memories, not knowing the game reset. Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, and…Gloyd. Her eyes filled with tears and she was very hungry.

"King Candy, why haven't you come and fed me yet?" She asked with her quiet, Japanese sounding voice. "It's so cold…" She told herself, Cold meant it was nighttime now. The arcade was closed. Her heart was broken. "Vanellope…your Highness…Please find me, Best friend please find m-me. Gloyd I miss you, where are you?" She talked to herself; it was the only way to stay sane. She kept rambling, Talk talk talk. She got up, staggering slightly and walked around her cave like cell. She was deep underground, held behind a steel door made of a jawbreaker. She walked over and put her hand on it, sure the key was in the lock of the door from the outside but she couldn't reach it through the window, Turbo's way of torturing her more. The virus he was! She punched the door hard, but not hard enough to break anything. She wanted out , but now it seemed like that was out of the question. She tried to dig through the hard chocolate ground but no avail, She broke all her fingernails and they took a month to grow back all together. Her spirit was broken yes, but she still had a small drive to survive. "VANELLOPE!" She screamed throughout the underground cell, she heard her voice echo. She waited a few moments before screaming her name again. She screamed and screamed until her voice refused to work. Then she collapsed from crying and screaming and fell into a tortured sleep and dreams.

Gloyd sat up in his bed. Huffing and panting from his nightmare of the blonde and pink haired girl. "No…" he mumbled to himself, holding his head. It wasn't fair, why was she punished to? Why did Turbo separate her from Vanellope? How come he couldn't just have made her mean to Vanellope instead? But he already knew that answer.

"She couldn't be mean to even Taffyta" He mumbled. It had nothing to do to with Vanellope in his mind actually; He hated Turbo from taking his friend away, the girl he had liked for years. He loved how she was one of the greatest racers, she could surpass Taffta easily. He got out of bed and put on his jacket and helmet pumpkin hat. No way was he giving up, He won't sleep until she was safe at home. He walked out his door and got into his kart and began driving off. Earlier Vanellope gave him the details about Berrikelli's somewhat location and condition. He drove to the nesquick sand area to search for her, He only saw the deep gorge and the sand, also the walls on the side. He didn't see her at all, and there didn't seem to be any caves to go underground. He lowered himself down from a Twister candy rope. He began feeling along the walls. "Come on…there has to be a glitchy type wall door here somewhere" he mumbled. It was the only explanation; He searched along the side for hours, By morning he was exhausted but kept searching until Rancis found him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ORANGEBOAR?" He called out. Gloyd ignored him and kept feeling along the long wall. Rancis went down with him and shook him, Gloyd slapped his hands off.

"Dude have you not slept?!" Rancis asked.

"How can I sleep when she's down here?! I know she's close! I know she is! I need to complete feeling this wall then I can do the other and I will find that entrance! I won't rest! I won't until she's home!" He yelled. Rancis shook his head. "we are all looking for her! And you can't cover all of this in two days!" Gloyd kept his head down. Small droplets landed on the ground. Rancis softened a bit. "I know how you feel…if it happened to Vanellope I would stop at nothing to save her…Let's get everyone and start searching" Gloyd only nodded and climbed the rope out with Rancis, the tears still falling down his face. The both got into Rancis's kart and drove back until the found Gloyd's and then they both drove off to find Vanellope, once they did, the requited everyone and had Everybody start searching down below. But…then the Arcade opened and everyone had to quit to work. Gloyd, who had a place in the Random Poster Race, didn't seem like himself as usual on the screen, Players didn't seem to notice though. Whenever he won he just hated himself more.


End file.
